


Cosplayer Boyfriend

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cosplayer, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Skater!Victor, cosplayer!Yuuri, games reference, other anime reference
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Những mẩu chuyện nhỏ về cuộc sống thường nhật của vận động viên trượt băng nghệ thuật đoạt huy chương vàng Viktor Nikiforov và người bạn trai cosplayer điên khùng Katsuki Yuuri.





	Cosplayer Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cosplayer Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863093) by [Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu). 



**Kuroko**

Khi Viktor Nikiforov thức dậy vào buổi sáng, anh không mấy ngạc nhiên khi thấy bạn trai mình mặc một chiếc áo bóng rổ đen và trắng với dòng chữ “SEIRIN” được in trên trên con số “11”. Katsuki Yuuri đang nghiên cứu hình ảnh bản thân vô cùng kĩ lưỡng trước cái gương treo tường và thử vài kiểu tạo dáng trong lúc mặc nó.

 

“Trang phục mới à?” Viktor ngáp dài.

 

“Yup. Một fan gửi nó cho em... Giờ em chỉ cần một bộ tóc giả phù hợp nữa thôi,” Yuuri vui vẻ nói.

 

“Hmm... em sẽ trở thành một Kuroko vô cùng đáng yêu cho xem.” Viktor nhận xét.

 

“Anh nghĩ vậy hả? Em sẽ mặc thứ này cho sự kiện manga kế tiếp. Em sẽ rủ Guang–Hong và Leo chụp hình chung.” Yuuri mỉm cười. “Viktor có thể mặc trang phục của Kagami đấy và anh có thể tham gia cùng tụi em luôn...”

 

“Có lẽ anh sẽ thử.” Viktor gật đầu.

 

***  
  
  
**  
707**

 

“Thật hả giời? Mystic Messenger?” Viktor nhướn một bên mày khi Yuuri xuất hiện trong phòng khách với một bộ tóc giả màu đỏ cùng kính sọc vàng và áo hoodie vàng đen. Vì một vài lí do, Viktor chưa bao giờ thật sự thích Mystic Messenger.

 

“Yup. Hay chứ hả?” Yuuri mỉm cười.

 

Viktor bĩu môi và kéo Yuuri vào vòng tay mình. Anh ôm cậu thật chặt và không hề buông ra.

 

“Viktor?”  


  
“Hmmm...”

 

Viktor chưa bao giờ thích Mystic Messenger bởi Yuuri bị ám ảnh với nó và hiếm khi dành sự chú ý cho Viktor.

 

Với cả, người đàn ông nguời Nga thường rất ghen bất cứ khi nào anh nghe thấy  Yuuri bật cười khúc khích như một nữ sinh si tình khi các nhân vật “gọi” cho cậu qua ứng dụng.

 

***  
  
  
  
**Viktor**

“Hôm nay em là ai thế?” Viktor chau mày khi thấy Yuuri xuất hiện ở sân trượt với mái tóc giả ngắn màu bạc che phủ hoàn toàn bên mắt trái, cùng âu phục và áo khoác. Viktor khá chắc rằng Yuuri trông rất quen, nhưng anh vẫn chưa dám khẳng định.

 

Một cách tự tin, Yuuri tháo bỏ cặp kính râm Gucci (khoan, nó là của Viktor mà?) và mỉm cười lả lướt với Viktor. Cậu nháy mắt.

 

“Chà, em là _anh_ đấy.”

 

Viktor khô queo lời trước khi kịp nhận ra. Nghiêm túc đấy, bạn trai anh thật sự cosplay anh đấy à? Và thậm chí còn chơi lầy hơn bằng cách mặc nguyên bộ đồ đi đón Viktor ở sân trượt sau khi buổi tập kết thúc? Nhưng lúc này trông Yuuri thật sự rất đáng yêu. Khỏi cần phải chờ đợi, anh kéo Yuuri về căn hộ nhanh hết sức có thể.

 

Viktor đã luôn tự hỏi không biết cảm giác khi làm tình với chính mình (bằng một cách nào đó) nó thế nào.

 

***  
  
  
  
**Trang phục**

 

Viktor luôn để Yuuri thiết kế đồ diễn cho mình. Yuuri rất tài năng trong việc này (tiện nói luôn thì cậu cũng toàn tự tay làm đồ cosplay hết). Anh cũng để Yuuri giúp mình trang điểm (lại nữa, Yuuri rất giỏi làm những việc mình đang làm). Yuuri trông lúc nào cũng vui, đôi mắt cậu ánh lên khi họ ra ngoài để tìm vải vóc và phụ kiện trang trí để thêm vào bản vẽ. Yuuri thậm chí còn tự làm trang phục nữa kia.

 

Anh vẫn nhớ rõ những lời than vãn của Christophe, rằng anh ta cũng muốn có một người bạn trai như Yuuri để giúp anh vụ phục trang và trang điểm. Yuuri đã đề nghị giúp anh chàng người Thuỵ Sĩ với đồ diễn của anh ta.

 

Viktor suýt chút nữa là bẻ gãy ngón tay Chris khi anh ta sờ soạng mông Yuuri trong lúc Yuuri lấy số đo của anh chàng.

 

***  
  


**Crossdress**

Một trong những màn cosplay mà Viktor yêu thích nhất của Yuuri chính là Hinoto của X/1999. Mái tóc trắng dài trau chuốt, bộ kimono cầu kì, và gương mặt được trang điểm hoàn hảo, tất cả đều thật tuyệt vời. Yuuri thật xinh đẹp. Đó không phải là nhân vật nữ duy nhất mà Yuuri từng cosplay. Viktor đã thấy các bức hình. Có Tomoyo trong Cardcaptor Sakura, Công chúa Serenity trong Sailor Moon (Yuuri còn kéo cả Viktor vào cosplay Hoàng tử Endymion nữa), cả Mikasa trong Shingeki no Kyojin, danh sách vẫn còn dài.

 

Yuuri vẫn thích các nhân vật nam của mình hơn.

 

Và cho đến tận bây giờ, Viktor vẫn tự hỏi tại sao Yuuri lại cosplay được Tifa Lockhart trong khi cậu rõ ràng là nam.

 

  
***  
  
  


**Chris**

Một trong những màn cosplay buồn cười nhất mà Yuuri từng thực hiện có lẽ là Christophe Giacometti. Yuuri đã cố gắng trở thành một bản sao hoàn hảo của vận động viên người Thuỵ Sĩ và thậm chí còn mặc bộ trang phục đến một cuộc thi và chào hỏi Chris. Viktor giờ vẫn bật cười khi nhớ lại vẻ mặt bàng hoàng của Chris khi thấy Yuuri, nhất là khi Yuuri bắt đầu diễn đạt vai.

 

Viktor đã tha thứ cho Yuuri khi cậu sờ soạng mông Chris để trả thù khi anh thấy biểu cảm của chàng vận động viên trong lúc Yuuri nói mấy lời bậy bạ. Nhưng rồi Viktor nhanh chóng bảo Yuuri đi rửa tay ít nhất bảy lần và đánh răng thật kĩ trước khi họ làm tình tối hôm đó.

 

***  
  
  
  
**Yuuri**

 

“Không cosplay hôm nay à?” Viktor hỏi Yuuri trong một buổi sáng Chủ nhật lười biếng khi chàng trai tóc đen người Nhật bước đến chiếc trường kỷ nơi Viktor và Makkachin đang vui vẻ an toạ.

 

Yuuri lắc đầu và ngồi lên đùi Viktor. Cậu nũng nịu vùi mặt mình vào vai Viktor. Viktor mỉm cười và dịu dàng quàng tay qua người Yuuri, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên mé đầu cậu.

 

“Quả như anh nghĩ, anh vẫn thích Yuuri khi là Yuuri nhất.” Viktor thì thầm khe khẽ. “Em thật hoàn hảo.”

 

 

 

\- End -


End file.
